Reflejos del Pasado
by FlecoRecto
Summary: Edward es un famoso escritor con fama de arrogante y terco. Winry es una apasionada de relatos y ambos se detestan mutuamente. Juntos tendrán que pasar duras pruebas, ¿conseguirán desvelar los secretos del pasado? Nunca se sabe lo que te depara la vida...


_Pensamientos- en cursiva_

Relato- letra normal

_Falsh-back_- lo señalara de este modo.

**Arrogancia y terquedad**

Las tinieblas surcan toda la habitación sumiéndola en una profunda oscuridad, el polvo depositado sobre el mueble principal atiborrado de libros es desbordante, las paredes tienen un color deprimente por el paso del tiempo y la humedad, y las ventanas están cerradas, únicamente filos hilos de luz solar penetran vislumbrando la estancia de aura deprimente y desoladora.

De repente, el insistente y ensordecedor sonido del teléfono extingue por completo el remanso de paz y silencio.

" _Ring, ring"_

- Vaya, ¿Quién diablos llama ahora?-gruñe una voz somiolenta y cansada entre la multitud de papeles y libros que surcan el escritorio.

De entre todos los bártulos asoma una cabellera de cabellos rubios trenzados en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras dos mechones surcan ambos lados de su frente. Es un joven de unos veintiún años aproximadamente, ataviado de ropas estrambóticas y oscuras apenas visibles, con semblante enojado por la interrupción del teléfono en su siesta placentera sobre los mullidos volúmenes de su escritorio. Comienza a rebuscar entre sus papeles el auricular del teléfono sin prisa alguna.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Edward?-pregunta una voz masculina con un tono algo contrariado, luego al cerciorarse del elocuente silencio de Edward continua-: ¿Que diantre estas haciendo?

El joven bosteza con desgana. Se trata de Roy Mustang, su editor. Es un joven de apenas unos cuantos años mas que él pero con un puesto mas asequible y benefactor en la editorial de libros que el suyo propio. Es bien sabido que un escritor tiene mucho menos que hacer que un editor, pero no por eso trabaja menos, necesita estimular su creación y la de Edward en esos precisos momentos no estaba abastecida de mucha creatividad que digamos.

- Deja de gandulear, ¿Dónde esta la novela que tenias prevista para este mes?-sigue insistiendo atronadoramente.

- Aquí mismo.-respondió Edward con desgana.- En proceso todavía. Tan solo necesito…

- ¡Ni hablar! ¿Me oyes? Mi hablar.- replica Mustang elevando el tono más de lo que Edward podía haber llegado a imaginar. Edward se aparta ligeramente el auricular del oído con una mueca de aburrimiento mientras Mustang sigue replicándole.-… y el mes anterior también. ¿En que piensas? Como sigas así no duraras mucho mas en la editorial, ya te aviso.

El chico de cabellos rubios ignoro por completo el tono acusador e impertinente de Mustang. Desde hace algún tiempo su creatividad era, prácticamente, casi inexistente y apenas había podido completar cuatro de las cuatro cientas paginas requeridas, y ni siquiera esas paginas eran de su agrado. Volteo una de sus estilográficas, hasta que una voz de fondo capto su atención:

- Señor Mustang, ha venido el nuevo novelista.-era la voz de su secretaria.- ¿Le hago pasar?

Roy debió de asentir con la cabeza o negar con ella, de tal modo que Edward no llego a escuchar su respuesta. Se incorporo en la silla alerta sujetando el auricular con firmeza.

- ¿Nuevo novelista?-pregunto Edward encarnando una ceja.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no es nada.-explico Mustang sin darle mucha importancia.- Mas vale que traigas la novela cuanto antes, o no te molestes en regresar.

- Ha dicho un nuevo novelista, ¿pretendes sustituirme?-pregunto Edward algo mosqueado por la idea, luego pareció pensarse mejor esa idea y hablo con voz seria.- Sabes que sin mi no puedes continuar.

- ¿Tú crees? Llevo sacando adelante este tugurio desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras.-replico Mustang.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?-pregunto Edward.

- ¿El que?-pregunto Mustang desconcertado.

- Pretendes sustituirme.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, era cierto que Edward no iba especialmente bien aquellos dos últimos meses pero había estado así otras veces y siempre había conseguido salir del bache con satisfactorias ideas que siempre contentaban a Roy, y esta vez no seria menos. El silencio era elocuente:

- Roy no puedes hacerme esto.-protesto Edward.- He tenido mis baches pero siempre me he recuperado.

- Edward.-le nombro con seriedad y un tono que no admitía replica y requería atención.- Nunca has tenido un bache que durara mas de dos meses. Tomate el día libre, asúmelo y si algún día tienes algo bueno que ofrecerme me planteare la idea de retomar tus novelas.

- ¿Un día libre?-replico Edward perdiendo la paciencia por completo.- Mas bien dirás todos los días libres.

Se hizo una pausa.

- Tómatelo como quieras.-respondió finalmente Roy dispuesto a cortar por lo sano y finalizar la conversación.- Ahora tengo que dejarte.

Antes de que Edward pudiera articular palabra Roy ya había colgado sin darle oportunidad a replicar. El chico contemplo el auricular con el ceño fruncido como si la culpa fuera de este y luego, asumiendo que su vida iba de mal en peor, y ahora estaba en el paro, sin dinero y sin creatividad susurro:

- Mierda.

Colgó el teléfono y se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se frotaba con fuerza las sienes. Aquello no podía ir peor, era consciente de que algo estaba sucediéndole, nunca su creatividad ni su ingenio le habían dado la espalda de tal modo y ahora, estaba en la calle y sin más amparo que su viejo departamento de escasos metros cuadrados, mugriento y muy necesitado de una mano femenina. Pese a todas las imperfecciones de su piso, era su único "hogar" y lo valoraba hasta cierto punto. No era muy dado a valorar las cosas que tenia, al menos no todas, iba por la vida con la ideas y objetivos preclaros, sin detenerse nunca.

Básicamente se dedicaba a vagar por el mundo como un alma en pena, era terco en algunos aspectos hasta la médula ya que las experiencias y golpes que le había dado la vida le habían enseñado a sustentarse y limitarse a vivir la vida con lo que nos ofrece, siempre haciendo las cosas que nos gustan y rodeados de nuestra gente.

Pero trágicamente él no tenia nada a lo que aferrarse que no fueran sus libros, y ahora hasta eso parecía abandonarlo. Era persistente, no pensaba permitir que la imaginación volara para no volver, la necesitaba. No le importaba el dinero lo mas mínimo, se abastecía con sus libros y sus historias aunque como todo ser humano necesita el dinero para seguir adelante, el había utilizado sus historias como moneda de cambio, él enriquecía y transportaba a otros mundos a los lectores mientras que ellos le aportaban el dinero necesario para continuar escribiendo y todo lo que ello conlleva, sobrevivir. Pero todo eso tenia motivos por su parte, necesitaba permanecer en la empresa.

Quizás por eso no pensó dos veces lo que hacia antes de tomar su abrigo y salir por la puerta. No era enojo lo que le recorría por el cuerpo, era la absoluta necesidad seguir escribiendo, de relajarse y dejar que sus historias regresasen junto a él para tratar de olvidar las cosas pasadas, le atormentaban demasiado los recuerdos y era crucial tener siempre en mente sus historias para mantener a raya los recuerdos.

En filo las calles sin un rumbo fijo, le hubiera gustado conversar con alguien dado que hacia mucho tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con alguna persona que no fuera Roy aunque él nunca lo admitiría. El orgullo, la altanería y la arrogancia prevalecían en todo intento de entablar cualquier conversación por muy banal que fuese. Y mientras cavilaba entre sus pensamientos sus pasos se dirigieron involuntariamente hasta la puerta colosal de la prestigiosa editorial que hasta el momento, no había sido más que carne de cañón de poca monta.

Supo de inmediato lo que había ido a hacer y enfilo las escaleras ignorando por completo a las secretarias y el resto del personal que le impedían el paso o reclamaban su pase en balde.

- Que grosero.

Ignoro ese tipo de comentarios, y embistió hacia la puerta del despacho de Roy.

- Señor Elric, el señor Mustang esta reunido en estos momentos y no puede entrar.- explico la secretaria saliéndole al paso e interponiéndose en la entrada del despacho.- Si quiere puede esperarlo aquí, no tardara mucho.

La esquivo con sutilidad y una hábil agilidad felina. Sin más reparos procedió a abrir la puerta del despacho. ¿Reunido? Mustang estaba acomodado sillón frente a su amplio escritorio con su típico semblante inexpresivo y zarandeando unas cuantas hojas. Alzo la cabeza al ver entrar a Edward y encarno una ceja desconcertado por su repentina aparición. Mustang se volvió hacia su secretaria que permanecía detrás de Edward con el sentimiento de culpa pintado en el rostro:

- ¿Qué entiende usted por no molestar?-pregunto con desdén a la secretaria.

- Lo siento, el señor Elric no ha querido escucharme.-dijo a modo de disculpa mientras inclinaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Volvió a mirar a Edward y suspiro cansado, luego asintió a su secretaria.

- Entiendo, márchese yo me ocupo.-la puerta se cerro tras Edward y Roy centro su atención en el muchacho.- Edward mas vale que esta brusca interrupción sea para contarme que tienes la novela escrita.

- No, no la tengo, pero…

- Márchate.-le corto bruscamente Roy.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios encolerizo y se olvido por completo de las formas.

- No puedes echarme.

- Y tú no podías retrasarte mas de dos meses después del plazo fijado y creo que ya he sido muy beneplácito contigo.-dijo mientras observaba como Edward cerraba los puños con fuerza y rabia.- Comprendo tus problemas económicos y…

- Yo no tengo problemas económicos.-gruño Edward.- Ese nuevo novelista no me va ha llegar ni a la suela del zapato y lo sabes.

La silla giratoria que había frente al escritorio de Roy giro lentamente para sorpresa de Edward, entonces era cierto que estaba reunido, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Descubrió el rostro de una muchacha de unos diecinueve años, sus largos cabellos dorados enmarcaban un rostro de rasgos perfilados, sus grandes ojos eran del color azul mas vistoso que nunca había visto y sus cejas se alzaban mostrando escepticismo ante su comentario. Su figura era esbelta y delgada. Edward parpadeo confuso.

- Edward te presento a la nueva novelista, Winry Rockbell.-dijo Roy a modo de presentación.

Mustang entre cruzo los dedos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en las manos a la espera de la predecible reacción de Edward. El muchacho se sintió ultrajado por la sustitución tan miserable que había echo de él, una muchacha de menos edad y menos madura que él era ahora su suplente. Comprendió que todo lo que dijera era inútil, solamente conseguiría ponerse en evidencia y le repugnaba la idea de permanecer más tiempo del requerido en la estancia bajo la mirada inquisitiva y algo ofendida de la muchacha de largos cabellos dorados y de Roy. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de él con un sonoro golpe.

Mustang se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón complacido y centro su atención en la muchacha retomando el tema del cual estaban hablando antes de la interrupción de Edward. La chica parpadeo desconcertada contemplando la puerta.

- Disculpe la interrupción.-dijo Roy a modo de disculpa sin darle mucha importancia y luego retomo el hilo de la conversación.- Como iba diciendo le haremos un contrato fijo si su novela es aceptada, ¿Qué tal le parece, señorita Rockbell?

- Tutéeme por favor, Winry.-contesto esbozando una cálida sonrisa, luego su semblante adquirió seriedad y pregunto-: Disculpe por el atrevimiento pero, ¿Quién era?

- Se trata de nuestro viejo novelista, no tenga en cuenta las sancedes que ha comentado, las suele decir a menudo.-dijo Roy, por el tono que empleaba Winry dio por sentado que no mantenían una relación muy amistosa.

Volvió a contemplar la puerta algo confusa por la interrupción, la primera impresión que le había causado el muchacho era de incertidumbre pero al escucharlo hablar de manera tan grosera sobre su trabajo se sintió indignada e infravalorada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

- No era muy efectivo en su trabajo, bueno me explico, es efectivo como el que mas, sus novelas siempre causan un gran furor en todo tipo de lectores pero el tiempo que se toma para elaborar sus obras es superior al que le concedemos. No se confunda, que la idea de despedirlo me ha costado tomarla, es un diablo escribiendo y cualquier editorial con algo de cabeza lo contrataría, pero el gran desperdicio de dinero en su causa es superior a las ventas.

- ¿Entonces porque tiene tanto empeño en permanecer en esta si pueden contratarlo en otras editoriales con facilidad?-pregunto Winry interesada.

Mustang se encogió de hombros, alguna que otra vez se había preguntado eso mismo pero nunca había llegado a la conclusión correcta y como no tenia ni la remota idea de los muchos porqués del muchacho había acabado por no tomarlo en cuenta muchas veces. Sabía que era un error despedirlo pero el dinero que perdía al esperar los frutos de Edward eran demasiados y no podía permitirse sustentarlo más.

- Pero bueno, retomemos nuestro tema.-continuo Mustang.

La chica asintió. La idea de que aquel muchacho terco e inculto pudiera llegar a escribir dos frases con coherencia se le antojaba inverosímil, y más imposible le parecía la idea de que muchos lectores apreciaran sus obras causando furor en ellos. Se sintió frustrada, ella había trabajado mucho para llegar al nivel que tenia y por mucho empeño que pusiera no conseguía atraer a muchos lectores con sus novelas, tan solo cuatro míseros gatos.

Efectivamente, tal y como Roy Mustang le había comentado, Edward Elric era conocido en toda la empresa y todos veneraban sus obras alegando que eran muy completas e interesantes pero que el muchacho era muy hosco y arrogante, casi insoportable y que en ocasiones lo encontraba medio borracho en algún tugurio en mitad de la noche, no comprendían como un muchacho como aquel podía escribir de aquella manera.

No le había echo falta preguntar por el muchacho, la gente de la editorial hablaba de su ultima aparición en redacción y comentaban su ordinariez al entrar, prácticamente, a la fuerza.

Winry suspiro, le frustraba la sola idea de saber que un chico como aquel pudiese causar tanto revuelo con sus obras en la gente, aunque la idea de estar sustituyéndolo le aportaba ánimos. Si lo habían echado era porque no había sabido estar a la altura y ahora ella, era la que estaba a la altura. Ignoro por completo las conversaciones sobre el chico, decidió olvidarlo. Había conseguido un puesto en la prestigiosa editorial de New York y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad que la vida le estaba brindando, salio del edificio con la idea de buscar ideas para su nueva novela dado que Roy le había dado el día libre para que preparara sus pertenencias y se instalase para que mañana a primera hora de la mañana comenzara su trabajo.

Para su sorpresa Roy le daba bandera blanca para que trabajase en su casa con toda comodidad y un plazo de seis meses para que finalizase su primera obra que decidiría su propio futuro. Enfilo la calle hacia su piso, mientras pensaba en todos los lujos y la fama que ganaría si conseguía que su novela fuera aceptada.

Paso frente a un bar de mala muerte y a través del cristal entrevió la figura y cabellos fácilmente reconocibles de Edward Elric. Lo observo de refilón y sin mucho interés, sus codos reposaban contra la barra mientras bebía una copa que sostenía entre sus dedos. Tenía una expresión horripilante y daba un mal ejemplo de los escritores, le pareció muy vulgar la manera de ser de aquel individuo. Quizá fuera la rabia que le suponía verlo ebrio dando un mal ejemplo de los escritores, por venganza al haber cuestionado la efectividad de su potencial o el extraño deseo de conocerlo y saber que era lo que había en aquel muchacho que pudiera atrapar a tantos lectores, entro en el bar y se encamino hacia él con paso inseguro y dudando de que fuera una buena idea. Continuamente pensaba que no iba a sacar nada en claro al tratar de hablar con él, y ella podía atraer por sus propios méritos a más de la mitad de sus lectores. Se planto a su lado a la espera de que se percatase de su presencia, pensando como entablar conversación con él después de haberle, prácticamente, quitado el puesto.

No hizo falta que hablase para que Edward Elric se percatase de su presencia, sus tacones de punta fina la delataban. El chico volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sus fracciones se contrajeron al contemplarla.

- Lárgate de aquí.

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras dedicadas a la chica, después volvió a concentrar su atención en la copa que sostenía.

- Es un lugar publico, puedo estar en el si me place.-contesto con cierta acritud incontenida.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con una mueca de desprecio, luego esbozo una media sonrisa perversa.

- Esta bien, pues quédate donde te plazca.-murmuro mientras su semblante se tornaba serio de nuevo.

El chico cogió su copa y se desplazo hacia varios metros de la chica, luego continuo con su incesante tarea de beber hasta quedar completamente ebrio y sin pensamientos que le atormentasen. La chica bufó, desde luego era realmente terco y si ella continuaba en ese plan no conseguiría descubrir la esencia de aquel singular chico al escribir. Reprimió todo sentimiento de repulsión y, mientras contenía su desprecio hacia el muchacho se acerco con cautela a él. De nuevo el chico supo interceptarla por sus tacones, le dirigió una mirada furibunda:

- Siento haberte hablado de ese modo.-murmuro Winry a modo de disculpa.- Y también que te hayan despedido, por lo que he oído eras muy bueno.

- Vaya, pues yo lo que mas lamento es que hayan cogido a una inepta como tu para sustituirme.-comento con desprecio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

- Tan solo trataba de ser amable.-replico Winry, conteniéndose para no dar media vuelta y marcharse.

- Nadie te lo ha pedido.-discrepo Edward.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que Edward aprovechó para dar otro sorbo a su copa a medio acabar.

- Eres muy terco.-le experto Winry de repente.

- No es ninguna novedad.

La copa llego a su fin de un solo sorbo, Edward se incorporo dejando ver que era unos centímetros mas bajo que Winry, luego se dio media vuelta y se marcho con paso torpe a causa de la bebida y sin dedicar una sola mirada a la chica. Entre la espesura de la noche se perdió sin dejar rastro bajo la mirada atenta de Winry. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose por haber tenido la genial idea de tratar de hablar con aquel terco y arrogante individuo con fama de buen escritor. Se percato de que se había dejado la cartera encima de la barra, y suspiro:

- Será estúpido.

Tomo la cartera de Edward Elric y la introdujo en su bolso siendo consciente de que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse, idea que no le satisfacía en absoluto. No comprendía como podía haber tanta arrogancia y terquedad en un muchacho como aquel. Sacudió la cabeza decidida a centrarse en su trabajo y no acabar como aquel tipo, y con esta idea salio del bar.

Lo que ella no sabia era que un par de ojos la contemplaban desde la penumbra del local con un brillo de interés en ellos.

_Continuará..._


End file.
